


El lazo que nos une

by YaoiLover97



Category: Free!
Genre: #Makoharu #Yaoi, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLover97/pseuds/YaoiLover97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto nunca había tenido novia, si le habían gustado algunas chicas pero nunca paso nada importante. Estaba preocupado, ¿No era extraño que un chico de 19 años nunca haya tenido novia? Además recientemente había estado teniendo ciertas dudas acerca de su sexualidad. Este tema lo había tenido preocupado durante mucho tiempo, las dudas en su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.<br/>Algunos días el miedo a ser rechazado por las personas que quería lo llevaba al límite muchas veces terminaba llorando.<br/>El único amigo en el que confiaba era Haruka siempre contaba con él para lo que fuera, aunque no era muy expresivo sabía que en el fondo le importaba.<br/>Últimamente Makoto había empezado a sentir algo por Haruka, ¿Qué podría ser?, esa duda no lo dejaba en paz… ¿es amistad, es amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lazo que nos une

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, en realidad me encanta esta pareja y, como buena shipeadora, me encanta imaginarlos en todo tipo de situaciones, espero que les guste :D

¡Ah! ¡Ya es tarde! – grito Makoto al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mochila para irse a la escuela.  
Salio de su casa para ir a traer a su amigo de toda la vida. Afortunadamente vivían cerca por lo que podían ir juntos a la escuela, Makoto disfrutaba de ese recorrido.  
¡Haru! – Dijo Makoto abriendo la puerta de la casa de Haruka – ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Te puedes apresurar?  
Ya voy – respondió Haruka con su voz calmada como siempre.  
Haruka salió de su habitación con su uniforme listo para ir a la escuela.  
-Se ve tan bien en uniforme- pensó Makoto.  
Caminaron juntos a la escuela como de costumbre, Haruka pensando en nadar, en macarelas o en nadar, la verdad nunca se sabe en que está pensando.  
Makoto lo observaba mientras caminaban, sus ojos azules que hacían juego con su pelo negro, su cuerpo bien formado por la natación…  
-¡Dios! ¿Por qué sigues pensando estas cosas Makoto? ¡Piensa en otra cosa! – se regaño  
Llegaron a la escuela sin cruzar palabra, Haruka nunca hablaba mucho.  
En la puerta los estaban esperando Rei con Nagisa.  
¿Esos dos no han estado muy juntos últimamente? – comento Makoto  
Haruka sonrió, ¿Sabía algo?, en fin esa es otra historia.  
Llegaron junto a ellos, se saludaron un día normal. Entraron juntos a la escuela, platicaron un poco de las actividades del club de natación hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

 

La única cosa que rondaba la cabeza de Makoto era la duda… ¿Él era gay?, y si así fuera ¿Estaba enamorado de Haruka? Es decir es solo una fuerte amistad ¿verdad?  
La clase inició, Makoto no prestaba mucha atención la voz de Amakata Sensei solo se escuchaba a la distancia… ¿Y si en serio estuviera enamorado? ¿Se lo diría?  
La siguiente actividad será realizada en parejas.- indicó Amakata Sensei  
Makoto vio inmediatamente a Haruka, no era nada de que extrañarse, siempre trabajaban juntos. Tomo sus cosas y se acercó a Haruka. Comenzaron a hablar del proyecto, Haruka, como de costumbre, no aportaba mucho, Makoto repartió los deberes él la investigación y Haruka el arte.  
Makoto, sin darse cuenta, se quedó observando a Haruka, -Oh Dios me distraigo demasiado con el- Pensó -pero como no hacerlo es tan…-  
¿Makoto? ¿Estás bien? – Hablo Haruka  
Makoto se ruborizó al darse cuenta que el mismo en el que estaba pensando lo saco de su fantasía. No podía ni verlo a los ojos. Bajo la mirada.  
S-sí, ya vuelvo debo ir al baño- se levantó de prisa y salió de la clase luego de pedir permiso.  
Ya no lo soportaba mas ¿Estar enamorado? ¿De un chico? No solo eso, ¿de su mejor amigo?  
¡Qué tontería! Haruka nunca lo aceptaría, tal vez hasta lo perdería, nunca lo volvería a ver, jamás.  
Makoto comenzó a llorar al pensar eso, no verlo nunca o seguir ahogándose con ese sentimiento.  
Las lágrimas no paraban y su respiración no se tranquilizaba.  
Entro en el baño tratando de controlarse. Tomo un segundo mirándose en el espejo, era patético ¿Por qué estaba llorando?  
La puerta del baño se abrió, era Haruka.  
¿Makoto? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Haruka lucia realmente preocupado- ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Pasó algo? – sus ojos azules se abrieron más por la preocupación.  
Makoto no pudo decir nada, seco sus lágrimas con el reverso de su manga y trato de controlarse.  
Nada, no pasa nada- Sonrió cálidamente.  
Haruka lo vio por unos segundos paso su pulgar por donde las lágrimas habían caído.  
-¿No tenerlo? ¿Nunca?- pensó – Tomo a Haruka en sus brazos y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Haru lucio sorprendido al principio pero luego correspondió el abrazo.  
Makoto puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigos ¿verdad?- pregunto, mientras trataba de separarse.  
Solo un poco más – Susurro Makoto mientras lo presionaba contra su pecho.  
Los minutos pasaron, los dos sentados en el pasillo no hablaban solo estaban ahí.  
¿Me puedes decir que te pasa? Llevas varios días actuando raro- Dijo Haruka rompiendo el silencio.  
Makoto tomo todo el coraje que pudo le pregunto.  
Tu que… qué opinas de los gays? – Makoto no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.  
Si les gusta nadar seriamos amigos- dijo muy serio.  
Makoto rio ante el comentario, hace mucho que Haru no lo veía reír eso le alegraba.  
Ok, y que pasaría si un amigo cercano ya sabes…. Mmm…-  
Makoto tu eres gay?- interrumpió Haruka  
Makoto se sonrojó, ¿era tan obvio? ¿Lo sabía? ¿Hace cuánto?, asintió – si eso creo-  
¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba?- Dijo Haruka calmado como siempre.  
Asintió de nuevo, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. El ultimo timbre sonó, ya era la hora de ir al club de natación de seguro ahí los estarían esperando los demás.  
Los demás deben estar esperando. – Makoto se levantó extendiéndole la mano a Haru.  
¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Haruka  
Si. – sonrió Makoto.  
-Eso es un inicio – pensó- solo me resta confesarme.

 

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad, Makoto fue por Haru a su casa, caminaron a la escuela juntos, sin hablar mucho como de costumbre. Makoto se sentía más aliviado, Haru no había tocado el tema lo que lo tranquilizaba, pero todavía había algo que le oprimía el pecho, ¿Se lo iba a decir hoy? Pero si haberle confesado que era gay ya había sido un gran problema, bueno Haru lo acepto, es verdad, pero si le decía que él había descubierto que era gay por él y Haruka no reaccionaba bien ¿qué iba a hacer?  
Estos pensamientos atormentaron a Makoto todo el día, estaba un poco distraído, pero cuando los demás volteaban a verlo solo sonreía como de costumbre, aunque había alguien que sabía que algo no andaba bien…  
Makoto estaba sentado junto a la ventana viendo hacia afuera dándole vueltas una y otra vez al asunto., Haruka se acercó a él por detrás y le dio un pequeño empujón.  
¡Ahh! ¡No me asustes así!- Dijo Makoto reacomodándose en su escritorio.  
¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Haruka.  
¿No lo podía engañar? Rayos, era la primera vez que Makoto no se sentía feliz por el lazo tan fuerte que los unía.  
¿Estas preocupado por lo de ayer? , descuida no le he dicho a nadie- Continuo Haruka.  
No, no es eso no te preocupes- Sonrió Makoto.  
Eso fue todo la campana sonó, todos tomaron sus asientos antes de que llegara la maestra y la clase empezó.  
Makoto lo estuvo pensando toda la clase, ya lo había decidido, esa tarde luego de las actividades del club se lo diría, ya no le importaba nada simplemente ya no aguantaba esa presión en el pecho. De todas maneras Rei y Nagisa no irían a la práctica porque tenían “asuntos” que resolver, eso aún no le quedaba claro.  
La campana que señalaba el fin de las clases sonó, Makoto observo a Haru quien tomo una carta de su mesa la leyó, tomo sus cosas y salió rápido de la clase sin darle tiempo a Makoto a reaccionar. Makoto arreglo todo lo más rápido posible y salió tras él. Ahí estaba era el momento, Makoto se apresuró para alcanzarlo pero él estaba con alguien.

Makoto los observo desde lejos ella era tan bonita pelo negro, alta y unos hermosos ojos verdes de hecho se miraban lindos juntos, a Makoto le dolió el pecho al poder escuchar las palabras de la chica “tú me gustas, te quiero”, esas horribles palabras, las mismas que Makoto había querido decirle hace tanto, no pudo aguantar mas, ¿eran novios? ¿Se le estaba declarando? ¿Haru aceptaría? Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dirigió hacia el club de natación, se sentó sobre una banca de los vestidores ya no podía contenerse más, lloro.  
El ruido de la puerta abriendo se lo asusto, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas antes de que quien sea que hubiese entrado viera. Sintió un fuerte abrazo.  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando ahora? – Era su voz, era Haru.  
¡Nada, no pasa nada! – Makoto lo aparto rápidamente, ¿Cómo podía abrazarlo de esa forma? ¿Que no se da cuenta? ¡Dios! ¡No era tan difícil de entender!  
¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero! – Makoto quería gritárselo pero, ¿Cómo? Después de escuchar a aquella chica él no podía.  
Makoto trato de calmar su mente, no se lo podía decir así, trato de tranquilizarse.  
¿Te arrepientes? – Hablo de repente Makoto  
¿Que? – Respondió confundido Haru  
¡Si te arrepientes de ser mi amigo! – Grito, alterándose nuevamente  
¿Qué de que estas hablando?  
Te vi con esa chica, no pensabas decírmelo me alegro que tengas novia pero… ¿no somos amigos? ¿No puedes entender mis sentimientos? Haru tu me…  
Antes de que terminara Haru tomo su cara con sus manos y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.


End file.
